Memories
by Haruki Aya
Summary: When Yumeka accidentally gets sucked into an anime world- she has no idea which- she begins having strange dreams involving demons. Ashiya sees her and believes her to be a young demon girl named Sabina, but is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got this idea from someone else. I totally agree with them, though, Hataraku Maou-Sama (That's the Japanese title, if you have no idea) doesn't have nearly enough fanfiction. **

**Then again, it's only one season long- subbed- and the subbed episodes only came out in 2013. BUT THEY'RE MAKING A SEASON 2!**

**Anyways, here we go!**

**Human by Krewella**

Is anybody there?

Does anybody care  
What I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappear  
So nobody can hear  
Me when I'm screamin'

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human

The night is bitter cold  
I wonder if you know  
That I'm sleepless  
Waitin' like a ghost  
When I need you the most  
I go unnoticed

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human

The weight of the world is pullin' me down  
(Where are you now, where are you now?)  
Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown  
(Where are you now, where are you now?)  
I'm the only one left alone on this Earth  
Singin' this song but can't find the words

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human

I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human

* * *

I flopped onto my bed. "So, can we change our names when we get there?" I asked.

"Aislin, did you call me _just _to ask me that?" Aria sighed.

"Maybe. So, can we?"

"I suppose. We'll talk about it when we get home."

"Okay. Later!" I sat up and walked over to my closet. Aria was my legal guardian- she took me in after my parents died five years ago- but she was more like an older sister. One month ago, her company- whose headquarters is in Tokyo- called and told her they were transferring her to their main lab. Yeah, she's a scientist. A really good one, whose helped develop all sorts of life-saving drugs.

The plane left tomorrow afternoon, after I was done with school. What to take with me to Japan? I spoke fluent Japanese- read it too, Aria made sure of that. So that meant I could just buy new mangas when I got there, that would save on space. I could buy a new cellphone too, but there was no way I was leaving my laptop behind. I needed that, mainly for watching anime and checking on various websites.

All in all, I was packed in less than a half an hour.

* * *

"You wanna take the window seat?" Aria asked. Well, now she was was Kamikaze Nagisa. I was going to be Kamikaze Yumeka now. I liked the name Yumeka, it meant "dream child." My dreams were important, for some strange reason they always seemed to tell me something about the future.

"I'll give you the window seat," I said.

She shrugged. "Okay." Once the plane took off, she pulled out her laptop and started doing... well, I don't know what. Eventually, we ended up watching anime. I fell asleep in the middle of an episode.

_I was in the desert. I looked different, cooler, with pink hair and red eyes. In my dream, I was being chased by a strange monster- a two headed snake that was bigger than me. It was night time, battles were raging all around city, my home, it was on fire. I had to save it._

_I turned around. "You're not going to give up , are you?" I said, hands on my hips. "Okay, fine. Have it your way." I was speaking a strange language, foreign yet oddly familiar. I grinned as I willed thorny vines to sprout from the ground beneath the monster, impaling him and wrapping itself around him. I walked away as the monster died. "Your funeral."_

_I started to run back to the city. I had to protect the innocents within, those damn monsters would rip them to shreds. Suddenly, someone landed in front of me. I- well, the me in the dream- recognized him as Alsiel, gneral of the demon army to the East. He smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "So you're the wench that's been deterring my army."_

_I created a sword. "Yes."_

"Miss! Miss!" I awoke with a gasp. The flight attendant was looking at me. "We're about to deal with some air turbulence. Please make sure you and your companion are buckled." I nodded, looking over at Nagisa, who was fast asleep.

It wasn't long before the plane shook and trembled. The lights flickered, going out for a few seconds. When they came back on, everything had changed. Instead of being in a normal, three-dimensional world, we were in an anime.

I pulled out a mirror to inspect myself. Was this real? I was certainly in an anime, my face was structured like I was in one. But, I didn't look the same. My hair, which had been long and blonde was now boy-short and cherry-blossom pink, and kind of spikey; and my brown eyes were now blood-red. I looked the way I did in my dream, minus the clothes. My clothes had also changed- now I was wearing a pink short-sleeved V-neck over a purple cami and denim shorts. THat didn't make sense. It was November, right?

I pulled out my laptop, just to check. It said "July 6." Wait, what? What's going on here?

* * *

A week later, I still hadn't quite figured out what was going on, but I was getting used to life in Japan. I'd come in about two weeks before summer break, so class was pretty easy. I decided to get a job at this bookstore near a MgRonald's and a SFC. Wow, two fast-food places so close to each other. Competition must be intense.

* * *

"Why don't you go down to the baths, Urushihara?" Ashiya suggested.

He waved him off. "I'm busy. Maybe later."

"Busy playing computer games? You're going to the baths, even if I have to _drag _you there."

Which is exactly what he ended up doing, dragging a struggling and protesting Urushihara down towards the baths. Someone bumped into them. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's no problem," Ashiya said, standing as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Sabina?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know people are reading this. So please review.**

**I don't own Hataraku Maou sama. But you knew that already, didn't you?**

**Castle In the Sky- DJ Satomi  
**

There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
And my fantasy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky

It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law

Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight

And my fancy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky  
Or there's nothing out there  
These are castles in the air

Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky

You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts

You've got the power  
To live another childhood  
So ride the wind  
That leads you to the moon 'cause..."

* * *

"Sabina? Is that you?" the violet haired boy asked.

The girl in my dreams, her name was Sabina. How did he know her name?

I smiled innocently. "Sabina? Who's that? My name's Yumeka?" I was carefully trying to hide my power, power I'd only discovered a few days ago.

_I turned of the alarm, yawing as I got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes, and that's when I realized- my hands were glowing. A dark blood-red aura around my hands, my body was nearly bursting with magical energy.  
_

_I remembered Sabina, the girl from my dreams. She could use both celestial force and demonic magic, as her mother was an angel and her father was a demon. Recalling what she had done to sense energy, I sensed my own. The demonic magic was strong, almost overpowering, but there was celestial force as well. Was I like Sabina?_

_Sabina'd been able to take on human form, something she did often. But she could assume her true form at will. Was I the same way? _

_It was Saturday, no school, but Nagisa had to work that day. I climbed onto the roof of our apartment building. I stood at the edge, closing my eyes as I attempted to summon a form similar to Sabina's. I could feel... wings. I opened my eyes, watching in pure amazement as I extended my jet-black, raven-like wings. _

_I spent most of the day flying._

One of the boys, the blonde, was in a daze, unable to do or say anything. "Oh, well, I'm Urushihara and this is Ashiya," the violet-haired boy introduced.

"Cool! I just moved here a few days ago, so I don't really know anyone. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah. Me, me too." He seemed nervous, like I either scared him shitless or he didn't normally talk to other people. It was cute, really, really cute.

"My sister (we were claiming to be sisters) has to work late tonight," I said. "Would you like to go out later, maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"Okay. "

I wrote down my phone number. "Call me around, like, five o'clock and we can work out the details." I started to run in the direction of my workplace. "Later!"

* * *

"What was that you just did?" Ashiya asked, voice steely.

"I dunno, I just- reacted, okay! Besides, didn't you feel it? She was hiding power, lots of power. A mix of celestial force and magic, just like Sabina. What if she's lying and she really is Sabina?" Urushihara explained.

Ashiya sighed. "It is a possibility. After all, you were brought back from the dead. Well, we need to get you ready for your date, and tell Maou-sama. You need some nicer clothing."

"What's wrong with what I'm already wearing?!"

* * *

I walked up to the cafe. Urushihara was waiting outside, nervously fiddling with his collar. Or it could be that he never dressed nicely. He was a teenage boy, after all.

"Were you waiting long?" I asked. "Sorry, I couldn't find my purse."

He looked over at me. His mouth dropped. "You look... amazing."

I tugged at my skirt. "Aww come on, it's not _that _amazing." I was wearing my normal outfit- a scarlet T-shirt with a black cami, black pants, black neckerchief and scarlet high-tops. Most girls dragged a purse around, but I had my red backpack. It held more stuff, like an extra change of clothes (just in case). "Really, I normally wear stuff like this." The only thing that was really different was my hair- I'd finally managed to get it to lay flat for once.

I grabbed his hand. He looked good too, his hair was actually combed (unlike before) and he was wearing a purple polo and black slacks, something he didn't seem used to. "Come on, let's go inside, okay. We can get to know each other better that way."


End file.
